Killer
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Percy I'm going to die! Die, I say, die! Oh gods, oh gods, I'm going to die! He's going to kill me! Can't you see it?" Percabeth Fluff! Drabble or Oneshot I'm not really sure which one... RnR?


**Hiya! I'm back! Let us begin! (It's weird, I'm like obsessed with writing those type of stories where you don't what is really going until the end…)**

**Me: I am singing in the shower!**

**Annabeth: But you are not singing or in the shower…**

**Me: Yeah but I like to say that**

**Annabeth: And I'm glad to say that you don't own any of us because Zeus knows what you'll make us say –shudders-**

**Zeus: -appears- Actually I do know what she would do and I'm really glad to say Ranirose272 doesn't own us because I'd rather not do the hokey pokey in my underwear.**

**Annabeth: -wide eyes-**

**Me: Damn…**

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, I'm going to die." I said uneasily, as I watched my killer shuffle across the floor, eyeing me carefully.

"Annabeth, you are _not_ going to die, trust me." Percy said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, even though it didn't do much. My killer, as I will now refer to it as, stopped moving and stared at me with his beady little eyes, murder obvious.

"It's going to kill me!" I shrieked. I hopped onto the washing machine and held onto the top for dear life, but I doubted that would do any good considering its right there.

"Annabeth you are overreacting, he's not going to kill you." Percy said, reaching for the broom.

"Yeah yeah, good idea Percy, take the broom and when he's not looking knock him on the head and then we'll run!" I said, nodding happily.

"Annabeth stop this nonsense he's not going to kill you!" Percy said, holding the broom in his hand.

"Are you kidding me he's huge! His legs are so hairy, and his arms are huge and his eyes are so beady! He's going to kill me!" I screamed.

"Annabeth if you keep this up, I'm going to knock you in the head!" Percy said, I just whimpered and shut my mouth. My killer moved closer to me and I screamed.

"Percy, kill it! Kill it!" I said, pointing to my killer.

"Wait, I'm waiting for the right moment, he'll get away!" He said, I just shrieked again.

"Annabeth, I'm warning you, shut the hell up!" Percy said. That just freaked me out more.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Percy I'm going to die! Die, I say, die! Oh gods, oh gods, I'm going to die-"Percy clamped his hand over my mouth and looked me dead in the eye.

"Listen to me Annabeth Chase; nothing is going to kill you while I'm alive, even if I'm dead. I will protect you from anything. You will not die on my watch." He said seriously. I think my heart just exploded. Do you see my aorta anywhere? He moved his hand from my mouth and kissed me. He pulled away too soon in my opinion, but my killer moved and I screamed again, bringing me back to reality.

Reality check, there is a killer in my laundry room who is out to kill me and Percy just said the sweetest thing ever and kissed me.

So basically, I'm going to die.

"Annabeth you will not die, understand?" Percy said in a don't-argue-with-me-right-now tone. I meekly nodded my head and watched my killer.

I would fight him but I'm out of practice considering it's been about thirteen years since I picked up my dagger. Being married and having kids doesn't really give you the opportunity to practice monster slaying.

"Percy, please kill him." I begged. HE just sighed and focused on my killer.

(AN: Aha! I stopped at 'killer' and saw it was exactly 600 words! XD)

My killer moved to the other side of the room and I shrieked.

"Gods Annabeth, if you shriek one more time I'm going to lose my hearing!" Percy scolded. I just shrunk back and curled up into a ball.

Finally Percy brought the broom down on my killer's head it one swift motion, killing him instantly. HE lay there, not moving, limp and lifeless, his ugly body broken and liquid seeping out from his body.

I broke down sobbing, the shock of what had just happened finally coming to me. Percy put down the broom and came to me. Hugging me and murmuring sweet, comforting words into my ears. He picked me up and led me out of the laundry room, stepping over the dead body.

He sat down on the couch and placed me in his lap. He put his arms around me and tried to soothe me. I sobbed into his shirt, drenching it completely. My killer was so scary and he almost killed me. I finally calmed down and Percy made me some coffee.

He came back and sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He turned on the TV and we watched some documentary on cheetahs. I kept sniffling the whole time.

"Percy!" I gasped. "We forgot to clean up the body! What if he comes back to life and seeks revenge?" I said, holding him tight. He just chuckled and smoothed out my hair.

"Annabeth, he is not coming back to life. He's dead. And if it makes you feel better, I'll go clean up his body right now." He said. I nodded and he got up and went to the laundry room. He came out carry the body and was about to dispose of it when I felt sad.

"Percy, what if he had a family and kids? I think we should at least bury him." I said mournfully.

"First you go all crazy on me to kill him and now you want me to bury him? What psycho have I taken to be my wife?" Percy joked. I just glared at him.

"Fine, We'll bury him!" I glared at him some more. "I'll bury him." I smiled and ushered him out the door.

I have an amazing husband.

He came back thirty minutes later with the mail.

"Did you bury him?" I asked. He nodded and put the mail on the counter. I smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

The big, scary spider was finally gone.

**Ha ha, it was a spider. How many of you actually knew that? I thought it would be pretty obvious. And I would like to say that I would have so done the same thing that Annabeth did throughout the story. The exact same thing. I HATE spiders. I hate them like how I hate my mom's spinach, and that's a lot of hate. RnR?**


End file.
